America Goes Missing For The Weekend
by Rosewitch97
Summary: America has been busy with his economy and hasn't spent time with England. He kidnaps America for the weekend in order to spend some time with him. What will the country that inherited the title pervert from France do to poor America over the weekend. There's only one way to find out. Enjoy 3 Don't own pictures
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. Got a new computer that didn't have Microsoft Word so I had to get that and it took me a while. Now, for the good stuff….. new story! I wrote a USxUK story. Hope you guys like it.**

"I need your help France," I grumbled, my face turning yet another shade darker of red. The last thing I wanted to do was get advice from this perverted bastard but there wasn't anyone else to ask. I have no idea how to get America… alone. He'd been extremely busy as of lately and we hadn't spent some quality time together in nearly a month. Stupid American economy. It was getting in the way. First the Great Depression in the thirties and now another economic decline eighty years later. Talk about bad luck.

After much consideration and many nights alone jerking myself off, I finally decided to "kidnap" America for the weekend. The only problem was; A) I have no experience what-so-ever in kidnapping and B) America's so strong there's no way I could restrain him on my own. Now I'm stuck turning to the only guy I can think of with a perverted enough mind to go along with my idea, the damn frog, France.

"Well, I do wish to see my dear friend England taking care of _all_ his personal needs," France purred in his nerve grating accent. "But, the question is, will I get anything in return? Say, perhaps a turn with our friend America?" The bastard laughed creepily which reminded me of a mix between a hyena and an out of tune, broken record.

I shivered, 'Man. I really don't want his help,' I think. The only thing is I can't think of anyone else who won't, without a doubt, hold this over me for many, many, centuries. I _know_ Prussia will never let me forget this and Spain hates my guts and I hate his. So, out of all three of the people I can think of that are qualified to help me, France's the only one I can slightly trust. Not much, but more than the other two. 'Grrrrrr!'

I sigh and tell France, "If you help me secure America, then I will get you pictures of Italy and Romano."

France's face lights up with joy. "Really?! You'll do that?! Alright, England, you have a deal. Meet me tomorrow night at…" And so we began to plan.

**Sorry it's so short. Promise they'll get longer. This just starts it out. Now to get the next chapter uploaded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. Time for the plan to go into motion. 3**

"Hey, Tony. I'm leaving to meet with the President. I'll bring back dinner. Is McDonald's okay." America called to Tony from the front door of his house. Tony said nothing but paused long enough from playing his video game to give America a thumbs-up. America made a mental note not to forget to get dinner and left, locking the door behind him.

As America made his way down the street to where his car was parked, he got the feeling he was being watched. He spun around and stared at the fence across the road. Yep, there was definitely someone there. America sighed, thought for a moment, and decided that the person watching him wasn't enough of a threat to confront.

America continued walking and a few minutes later he reached his car. As he fumbled with getting his keys out of his pocket he glanced back at the fence. The person who'd been there before wasn't there anymore. With the possible threat now gone he lowered his guard and went back to unlocking his car door. As he was just about to put the key in the lock he felt a hand land on his should and he turned around to see who was there.

"'ello America. What have you been up to?" France asked.

America blinked in confusion, not entirely used to seeing France of all people in his country. The French man didn't exactly hide his contempt for America and his country.

"France? What are you doing here?" Asked America, completely ignoring France's question.

France smiled evilly and said, "I'm here to show you something really… cool and…. Awesome."

America's eyes lit up in excitement but it quickly faded once he remembered that he had an appointment with the president. "Dude, France, I can't. I've got a meeting with my boss so can it wait until after I'm done?"

It's not very far and it won't take very long. I'm sure your boss won't mind if you're only a few minutes late. Plus I am also quite busy and must get back to my country soon."

America didn't even have to think about it. Everything France said was true. His boss wouldn't be too upset if he was only a little late and besides he was always into cool, awesome stuff. "Okay. Show me this cool thingy."

France said nothing and just spun around and made his way down the street with America following close on his heels. They walked several more blocks and then turned down a dark, deserted ally. America didn't even pause to think, he just followed right on without thinking like he usually did. France led him through several more twist and turns before they finally came to their destination.

They stood outside a rundown, old bar that appeared to have been abandoned years ago. Mother Nature had obviously taken a toll on the poor, old thing. Most of its window's had been knocked out and the front door looked as if it was ready to fall down at the slightest touch. The entire front of the building was covered in graffiti. It gave off the feel that it was haunted.

"Dude! France, this place gives me the creeps. Please tell place isn't haunted is it?"

France glanced at the building and shook his head, "No, this place isn't haunted. It's… guarded by magic to protect what's inside. According to England, this place only looks run down on the outside to keep people out. On the inside, it's really nice and spacious. Come on, let's go."

France climbed the stairs and opened the door. He waited in the doorway for America to enter first. America hurried up the stairs and through the doorway. France was right. The inside interior was nothing like the outside. It was clean and neat and there wasn't a tacky or cheap thing in the place. Everything looked brand new and beyond expensive. The carpet was Persian and the chandelier was so big a guerilla could hang from it with ease. There was a grand staircase leading off from the side.

France began to climb the stairs but stopped when he realized that America wasn't following him. The idiot was looking around and gawking at everything around him. France heaved a heavy sigh and called down to America, "Hurry up, America. If we don't hurry, the awesome thing might leave."

America snapped out of his trance and shot up the stairs. France smiled an evil smile as America passed him and call up to him, "It's in the second door to your right when you reach the top."

"You're not coming with me?"

"It's more… awesome when you see it alone. Trust me, I should know."

America shrugged, "Okay, whatever. Just don't leave. I don't know how to get back. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going."

France smiled, waved, and backed down the stairs with his rape face in place. America didn't see it because he had already reached the top of the stairs and was making his way down the hall.

"Have fun, America. I don't think I need to wait for you. The awesome "thing" will make sure you won't be going home anytime soon," France whispered as he exited the building, laughing his creepy laugh as he walked down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

America's hand reached out to the doorknob and twisted it. It turned easily and the door creaked open almost of its own accord. The room inside was pitch black and as quiet as a graveyard.

America gulped, gathered his courage and made his way into the room. He only got to take three steps before an invisible force froze him in place. He couldn't move a single finger.

Then a voice came from the other side of the room. "Do you know how long it took me to make a spell strong enough to hold you? I had to take extra precautions so you wouldn't get free and beat me to a pulp," The voice said matter-of-factly.

A light came on, momentarily blinding America but as his eyes adjusted to the light he recognized his capture. Standing with his back to the only other door in the room was Britain. The Englishman made his way slowly towards America.

"Why, Arthur? Why would you do this? I thought we were friends" America asked.

Britain stood in front of America. He reached his hand out and the pentagram below America's feet began to glow. Britain whispered a few words and the pentagram changed. Instead of holding America in place it took ahold of his body and forced him to move. Britain forced America to lie on the bed that was just beside the door Britain had stood in front of earlier.

"We are friends, Alfred," Britain said as he locked America's hands and feet to the bed with handcuffs.

"Friends don't kidnap each other," America growled as he struggled against his restraints, thinking that he could break them with his super strength.

Oh and don't bother trying to break those chains. I reinforced them with magic. Not even _you_ can break them," Britain called over his shoulder as he exited the room through the door America had come through.

'What's gonna happen to me now,' America thought as he still continued to struggle. Even if it was impossible, he had learned years ago that as long as he tried hard enough he could accomplish anything. 'Britain's an unpredictable person at the best of times. Normally I'd be just fine, no matter what strange things he did ecause of my super strength. But now I'm at the mercy of the man who got the title of pervert from France. This is gonna be one hell of a night.'

America woke up when Britain reentered the room. He had decided to try and get some sleep while he had the chance. Since he didn't know what kinds of torture he would have to endure but he wanted to be ready for anything.

Britain was carrying a tray of food. 'S that's the torture he had in mind. Making me eat his disgusting food.'

"I brought you dinner. And don't worry. I didn't waste my time making my delicious foo since you don't like nor understand my people's food," Britain grumbled as he sat the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed.

The food wasn't McDonald's but it still looked edible and smelled delicious. There was potato soup, a glass of milk, a ceasar salad, and a bread stick.

"What's up with the rabbit food, Britain? Couldn't you have gotten me… oh I don't know… maybe something from McDonald's?" America whined.

"Shut up, you wanker. You're already fat. While I have you I might as well try to feed you something healthy for once," Britain growled and picked up the bread stick. And stuffed it into America's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Nmh, nhm!" America mumbled, struggling against his restraints.

Britain smiled and placed his hand on America's cheek causing him to go still. "You will be staying here for the weekend, America. So you better learn not to make me angry because you're completely at my mercy. I can do anything I want to you and you can do nothing about it," Britain purred into America's ear.

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small pocket knife. America's eyes widened and he finally managed to swallow the bread stick.

"Britain. Hey. I didn't mean to make you angry, okay? I'm sorry, alright? Please, put the knife away," America whispered as Britain brought the knife down closer to his chest.

"But if I put away then I can't take off your clothes," Britain complained as he caught the bottom edge of America's shirt with the knife and began to tear through it.

America gulped. "Why would you want to take my clothes off?" He asked.

Britain stopped what he was doing and looked up into America's face. Seeing that he was serious, he sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you really do have a brain, Alfred."

America frowned at the insult and opened his mouth to speak but that became impossible because Britain kissed him. At first it was timid but it grew more aggressive. Britain stuck his tongue into America's mouth and America moaned. That turned Britain on even more. He reached back down and ripped through America's shirt.

"Dude," America panted. "That was one of my best shirts."

"I'll buy you a new one," Britain grumbled, irritated that America almost ruined the mood. But he wasn't going to let that happen. This was his chance to really show America how much he loved him.

America, now shirtless, didn't look happy about the fact that Britain had kissed him. He was still flustered and confused and Britain used that moment where his guard was down to kiss him again. That snapped America out of his confusion.

"Why'd you kiss me?!"

Sigh. "Because, you moron, I love you!"

America blinked in confusion. "Wait. What did you say? You… you _love_ me?!"

Britain could only nod.

America blushed but said nothing more. Britain grew irritated and moved off the bed and stomped out of the room once more. This time he was gone for only a few minutes and then he was back again. In his hand was a shopping bag.

"Dude. How much food did you buy?" America remarked.

Britain didn't say anything. He just moved the tray of food over and placed the bag on the nightstand. Then he rummaged through it until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a mouth gag. America's eyes widened in shock.

"Why the hell do you have something like that? And what else is in that bag?"

These are just some things I got from France. As for what else is in the bag… well, we have the entire weekend to find out."

Britain climbed onto the bed. As he got closer America tried his hardest to move away but the cuffs wouldn't let him move an inch. As America opened his mouth to curse, Britain shoved the gag into his mouth and quickly fastened it before America had the chance to head butt him.

"Mmh! Mmm!"

"That's better. Now I don't have to listen to your annoying complaints."

Britain smiled devilishly down at the struggling America. He took pleasure in knowing that tonight would be the night that he finally got to see the man he loved pant and plead and moan. Just the thought turned him on. 'Maybe France was right in giving me his title. I'm pretty messed up in the head,' Britain thought.

Britain reached over and dug through the bag again. America stopped struggling and looked to see what type of horrible thing Britain would pull out next. Britain laughed and it sent chills down America's spine. That was the kind of laugh that meant someone was going to suffer and he was fairly certain it was him.

"Alfred…," Britain sang as he showed America what he had found. "Look. It's a very cute little toy that'll have you squirming and panting in no time." In England's hand was a small vibrator a bit smaller than an egg.

America vigorously shook his head and begged Britain with his eyes not to continue.

Britain ignored him and commenced unbuttoning America's pants. America didn't make it easy for him though. He twisted and turned his hips and even managed to knee Britain in the face. That made Britain punish him by grabbing his slightly hardened cock and squeezing.

"MMH! MMH!"

"Stop struggling or else I'll make this hurt," Britain growled into America's ear as he loosened his grip and gently rubbed the now fully hardened member.

After that England grabbed America's pants and pulled them down to his ankles. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them. America's eyes widened and he shook his head again, tears running down his cheeks.

"Relax or this is gonna hurt," England told him as he took his fingers out of his mouth. He slowly rubbed them against America's anus and very gently pushed a finger inside.

"Nnn! Nnn!" America moaned.

That part of his body was never meant to have something shoved up it and it caused him quite a bit of pain. He squirmed, trying to get used to the intrusion. Britain waited patiently while America got accustomed. When America's squirming had calmed down he began to move his finger. At first it only felt weird having Britain's finger wiggling around inside of him and when he stuck in a second finger it hurt worse than the first. But then Britain hit that one spot and it sent pleasure coursing through his body.

"Ah, mmh. Nnn!"

"So, this is your spot. Good to know. I was hoping I wouldn't have to search for it. Sometimes they're really far back and there's only one thing that can reach that far back and I don't think you're ready for that yet." Britain explained calmly. He hit that spot again and smiled when he heard America moan.

"I'm able to stick three fingers inside of you now. I think you're about ready for the vibrator."

America shook his head desperately back and forth. Britain hesitated for a moment and then removed the gag.

"Ha, ha. I just don't get you, you bastard. You tell me you love me but then you go and do something like this. What do you want from me?! Do you want me to love you or hate you? Make up your mind," America huffed.

"I love you but I know you'll never be able to love me in the same way. I'll always be just a big brother to you. I understand that and maybe I do want you to hate me so the pain I feel every time I see you will go away," Britain whispered softly, almost shyly.

America thought about what Britain said for a moment and shook his head. "Seriously. I didn't know you were so insecure. What are you, five? Since when did you start giving a damn about other people's opinions?"

Britain blushed angrily and growled into America's ear, "I only give a damn about what you think but since you're too stupid to understand I think I'll leave you in here for a while so you can think for once."

Britain grabbed the vibrator and pushed it into America.

"AH, stop! It hurts! Take it out!" America screamed.

Britain smiled cruelly and shook his head. "Just stay like that for a while. Maybe in a while you'll have thought of something useful."

America moaned and jerked against his restraints, trying desperately to get free. "Please, Arthur. I beg you. Take it ou-ah!"

"If you think its unbearable now, just wait till I turn it on. You won't be able to think straight after a while," Britain chuckled. He reached into the bag and pulled out the wireless remote. He waved it in front of America's face and flipped the switch.

"AH! GOD, NO! TURN IT OFF! PLEASE!" America spasmed and jerked uncontrollably.

Britain grabbed America's chin to get his attention and whispered, "God won't help you now Alfred. In a few hours I'll be back and we'll talk about removing to vibrator. Until then, just lie here and enjoy the pleasure."

Britain marched out of the room leaving America panting and moaning, already near climax. He felt sick to his stomach and he knew he'd come to regret what he just did in that room but he'd grown tired of waiting. Now he'd have to deal with the consequences.

**Sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy with my science fair project (Absolutely despise it. It is the most annoying thing I've had to do. I wish it was optional. Grrrrrrrrr.)**

**Chapter 4 will be coming soon, I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ha, ha-ah. Guh-nnn," America moaned and shook from pain and pleasure. He'd been having dry orgasms for the last hour. It had become unbearable and he'd fallen in and out of consciousness. For the past few minutes he hadn't been able to pass out. His ass was on fire and his stomach churned and twisted so much he thought he was going to throw up.

The worst thing was the undeniable fact that he still felt immense pleasure. Yes, it hurt. It hurt a lot in fact, but it also felt so _good_. He desperately wanted to touch himself but the damn cuffs prevented him from doing so. The vibrator also seemed to be losing strength and America guessed that in a couple more hours it would die completely. His body was feeling conflicted and it made the situation even more unbearable.

The bedroom door clicked open and Britain entered. He stood watching America for a while and then he approached the bed. America was shaking like crazy and his eyes weren't focusing right. Britain wasn't even certain America knew he was there.

"Alfred. Oi, wake up. I brought you something to drink."

"Ugh. Wha-what time is it?" America groaned.

"Midnight," Britain said simply.

"And," America gulped. "How long have I been like this?"

"Four hours."

"'Kay…" America sighed and fell back into unconsciousness.

Britain's throat closed up on him and in became impossible to speak. He clambered up onto the bed and took a sip of water from the glass he'd brought. He eased America's mouth gently open and lifted his head up. He connected his mouth with America's and let the water flow from his mouth into America's. America stirred when he swallowed the water, but didn't wake up.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred," Britain whispered. He reached down and removed the vibrator. America sighed in his sleep and relaxed fully.

He left America tied to the bed so when he woke up he wouldn't beat him to death. That would be a horrible way to die, being beaten to death by the on you love.

**Several hours later**

America woke with a groan. His ass hurt like hell and he was so tired his limbs felt like lead. He noticed that he didn't feel sticky and glanced down at his body. Britain had cleaned him off when he was asleep and had dressed his in soft cotton pants. There wasn't a shirt to match the pants and it made America wonder why. He didn't think too much on it though. He was sure he'd find out eventually. Instead he focused his attention on escaping once again. America would never give up. The hero never, ever gives up after all.

'What the hell? You do something so cruel and then you do something nice? Make up your mind already, you bastard,' America thought.

There was a slight knock on the door that drew America's attention away from his restraints, the ones that were frustratingly unbreakable. The door opened and in walked Hungary caring a plate of food and a piece of fabric under her arm that looked a lot like a shirt.

"Good morning, America. How are you today?" Hungary asked, paying no mind to the fact that America was tied to the bed.

"How do you think I am?! That bastard … he…" America couldn't bring himself to tell Hungary what had happened yesterday. Hell, the fact she was even here probably meant she already knew.

"Yes, England did seem to go a little overboard last night, didn't he? Well, it's understandable I suppose," Hungary said, placing the tray of food on the night stand and unfolding what was in fact a shirt. "I'm sorry about the shirt, America. England couldn't last night before he passed out so I had to search for it this morning."

Hungary began trying to put the shirt on and then it seemed to dawn on her that with America being bound to the bed she couldn't put the shirt on.

"Hmm. Oh well. I guess you'll have to wait until England gets up to put your shirt on. I hope you don't mind."

"Wait a minute, Hungary. Why is Ar- I mean Britain passed out and why is what he did understandable and why are you even here?!"

Hungary smiled and said, "Well, dear, you see I was the one who gave England the idea to… have you for the weekend in the first place and I knew you'd never eat his cooking so I figured I'd come along and… help. Oh, and England's passed out because he spent the whole night taking care of you. You should have seen him, America. He looked almost near tears about what he'd done. I didn't know England could look so panicked."

"Near tears. Panicked. That doesn't sound like Britain. Are you sure you didn't confuse him with someone else?"

Hungary laughed, "No I'm certain it was England. I mean, it's hard not to confuse him since he has such big eyebrows."

America sighed. How was he supposed to stay mad at Alfred after hearing that.

"Hungary, do me a favor. Do you think there's some way for you to free me?"

"I don't know America…" Hungary said warily.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of running away. I want to thank Britain for the wonderful things he did last night."

Hungary's eyes shown with a creepy light and she said, "Well, England did give me this key just in case but I'm not so sure I can unlock you just yet. You see, I've been in this big house just waiting for the right opportunity to get some new pictures but I'm afraid I didn't manage to get any last night. Are you following, America?"

"So, what you really want is to take pictures of me and Britain having sex, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

America shrugged as best he could, "Fine by me. Just promise me you won't share them with anyone."

"Oh, honey, I _never_ share my collecting with anyone. Not a single soul has seen my pictures, besides myself of course. You have my word, America, no one will see those pictures."

"Then what are you waiting for?! Unlock me before he wakes up and we miss our chance."

Hungary was happy to oblige. Not only would she get to see them in the act but take pictures as well. She was ecstatic. America on the other hand couldn't wait to get his hand on Britain. He would have to pay him back in full, with interest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Britain's crashed on the bed in the bedroom three doors down from here to the right. The door doesn't make any noise so as long as you're really quiet you shouldn't wake him up. He's pretty much dead to the world right now anyways but be careful. If he catches you again I won't be able to help you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find a good place to see," Hungary whispered to America and then scurried off to who-knows-where to spy on America and Britain.

America slowly made his way down the hall to the door Hungary had specified. He inched it open and looked inside. There, on the bed, was Britain. He still had the clothes on from the night before so he must have really just crashed as soon as he was done taking care of America. America pushed the door open fully and carefully made his way to the bed.

The problem started from this point. If he woke Britain up before he could get the cuffs on him then Britain might be able to use his magic and that would be bad. America had taken the cuffs that were used on him not too long ago, figuring they would come in handy. If what Hungary said was true and Britain was totally dead to the world then America might be able to get the cuffs on him before he woke up, but was America willing to take that risk. The answer was yes; yes he was willing to take that risk.

America grabbed Britain's wrists from where they lay on the bed and pulled them up above his head, trying his hardest not to wake him up. He hooked one cuff to Britain's right wrist and looped the chain connecting the two cuffs together through the bars of the headboard. Britain began to stir and America rushed to get the other cuff on Britain's other wrist.

"What- What the bloody-! America! What are you doing?!" Britain yelled spooked by being woken up by the man who should've been tied in a similar position a few doors down.

America fastened to cuff around Britain's wrist just in time. Britain began to struggle but he already knew it was futile. Those cuffs were made not to break even with America's strength and Britain was nowhere near as strong as America.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm paying you back, is all," America purred into Britain's ear causing him to shudder.

"How did you get free?"

"With a little help from our Hungarian friend. I made an offer she couldn't resist, you see."

Britain was not going to let this happen. He knew that as soon as America was finished gloating, as he always does, he'd either beat the crap out of him or leave. Britain was pretty sure it would be a combination of both. He still had enough power left for one more spell. All he had to do was distract America and that wouldn't be very hard.

"So, what deal did you make with Hungary?" Britain asked.

"I promised her that she could take pictures of us as we do it," America said nonchalantly.

"You did what?! Wait, do it? Do what?" Britain was pretty sure of the answer but he had to be sure.

America sighed, "Sex, of course. What else would I be talking about?"

Britain didn't know what to think. America didn't love him so there was no way the sex he planned to have would be nice. It'd probably hurt a lot and would almost certainly hurt both Britain's pride and heart. He didn't expect kindness or caring from America. He didn't deserve it.

Britain conjured his wand into existence and began chanting a spell but America stopped him before he could finish. America covered his mouth with one hand and took his wand with the other.

"No way. I'm not letting you use anymore magic. Not this time. You're going to lay there and enjoy what's about to happen.

Britain's eyes filled with tears and before he could stop himself he began to sob.

"Wha- Hey! Arthur what… why are you crying? Don't cry. I'm not gonna hurt you. This'll feel good. I promise," America said thrown off by the fact that Britain was actually crying.

America let go of Britain's mouth and he said, "This isn't what I want. Not like this. I want you so much but I don't want this to just be one-sided. I love you and I want you to love me back. That was the point in doing all this. I don't want this if you don't want me. I don't want your pity and I don't deserve you kindness."

America was shocked. Britain never opened up like that before. America assumed that Britain was just going to take what he wanted. It never crossed his mind that Britain could've easily taken him last night but he didn't.

America's face softened and he kissed Britain on the forehead. Britain blinked in confusion. "Man, you still don't know how to express yourself, that's for sure. If that's all you wanted you should've just told me. You didn't have to go to such extreme measures to confess to me ya know. But I'm kind of glad you did this 'cause now I've got you in such a great position and I think I'm going to enjoy you."

"No! America! Stop! Don't! I told you I don't want-," Britain's words were cut off when America kissed him. It was tender at first but America quickly became impatient with the fact that Britain wouldn't kiss him back so he deepened the kiss. He worked his way into Britain's mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Britain desperately tried to push America back but America just wouldn't stop.

They finally had to separate to breathe but America only moved to Britain's neck. He nipped and licked all along it and then pushed up Britain's shirt.

"Stop," Britain whispered. He was ready to give up and just let America have his way but he had to try one more time. "Please, America, stop."

America looked up at him and asked, "Why. You're enjoying this aren't you? This is what you wanted. You love me, I love you, and now we're having sex. That's why we're here anyways so I'm not stopping."

"Wait, you said you loved me?"

"Well yeah. I have for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You had a chance last night when I confessed to you! Why didn't you tell me then?! If you had I wouldn't have done such horrible things to you!"

America snorted. "You made me mad and I'm stubborn," he shrugged. "I guess I just didn't feel like saying anything."

Britain's temper spiked and he conjured up another wand. This time he caught America off guard and he managed to activate the spell. America was pushed off the bed by an invisible force and then he froze just like before. The only difference this time was that it didn't last. The force holding America disappeared. He climbed back up onto the bed ready to give Britain some type of punishment but he saw Britain panting and shaking from exertion.

"Hey, dude, Arthur. Are you okay? What's wrong?" America was really worried. Britain was powerful so such a little spell like that wouldn't be hard at all.

"I… used up too much… power keeping you restrained yesterday. My magic… still hasn't… replenished itself. I'm okay. Just give me… a minute," Britain panted.

"I still don't understand. You only had me trapped in that spell for a couple of minutes. Did it really use up that much magic?"

"No, you wanker! I'm talking about… the cuffs. Did you really think… those cuffs were naturally… that strong? I've had to keep them… from breaking all night and it's… worn me out."

America smiled devilishly and licked one of Britain's nipples.

"Wait a minute… Alfred. Let me rest. We can… do this later," Britain felt so tired. His eyes were heavy and it was hard for him to think straight.

America fondled Britain's nipples while he said, "Then, you just rest and I'll help you feel good. You don't have to do a thing. Just relax and feel."

"Nnm. Stop you… idiot. I'm tired and you doing that isn't going to help me relax."

"Isn't there some kind of spell that can… I don't know… transfer energy? I've got more than enough to share."

"No there is- wait there isn't a spell that does that but I was given a special potion that does," Britain mumbled.

"Great where is it?"

"In the night stand over there."

America searched the night stand and return with a small vile filled with blue liquid. "Okay. Now what do I do?"

"You drink it."

"Why do I have to drink it?! Is this stuff even safe to consume?"

Britain sighed. He was growing even more tired trying to explain to America how to make him untired. "You have to drink it 'cause that's the way it works. The giver of energy drinks the potion and then they touch the one who needs the energy. Even just holding hands will work but the more intimate the touch the more energy is transferred. I had that because I planned to have Hungary give me some of her energy when I knew I was running low."

"Okay. Are you sure it's safe though?"

"If you don't want to drink the damn thing then don't. Leave me the hell alone and let me rest then."

"Fine. I'll drink it, but it's your fault if I die."

America drank the potion and waited to see what would happen. Nothing did. He felt exactly the same as before. He reached out to see if it really works and when his hand made contact with Britain's stomach a blue spark ignited between their skins. Britain's eyes widen and he arched his back off the bed and moaned.

"AH! God that's amazing. America, touch me again. It most definitely works," Britain said feel a warm feeling spread its way up from his stomach.

America went back to messing with Britain's nipples that had grown hard. When he lightly nipped them with his teeth Britain would squirm and moan some more. He was going to enjoy this night.

America traced his hand down Britain's chest and stomach to his pants feeling Britain react to every little touch. When he removed his hands to undo Britain's pants he noticed that there was an appealing bulge in Britain's pants.

"Don't stare, you bastard," Britain growled desperately wanting America to touch him again.

America pulled off Britain's pants and underwear with ease exposing his penis. America gently ran his finger down its length. Britain gasped and jerked. He was already so close to coming and America had only begun to touch him. America smirked and grabbed Britain's cock.

"Ah! Nhm. Ha… ha… ha." Britain panted completely lost in a sea of ecstasy. Never before had he felt so good, so much pleasure. He couldn't think straight anymore. "America, touch me more, please."

Hearing Britain beg turned America on even more. He felt his little buddy down below awaken and knew he should get Britain ready. He wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer either and he didn't want to hurt Britain. He let go of Britain's cock and got a whimpering protest but he made up for the disappointment by sticking a well licked finger inside Britain. He moaned and precum started dripping out of his cock. America knew Britain was close to climaxing again and stuck another finger inside. That time Britain couldn't hold back, not like he was trying all that hard to hold back to begin with, and came again.

America made sure to stretch Britain well and then he undid and removed his own pants. "Okay, Arthur. Bear with this and try to relax. It'll feel good in a second," America whispered causing sparks between his lips and Britain's ear. America slowly inserted his cock into Britain.

At first all Britain felt was pain but it didn't last long. The potion to effect and he felt massive waves of energy flow through him. "Ah. Alfred. I'm-I'm close. So close. Let me cum."

"Not yet. Hold out a little longer," America grunted and squeezed down on Britain's cock, keeping him from cumming.

Britain cried out and begged America to let him cum but America still held on and began to trust into him. Britain was overrun with too many sensations. Every little place America brushed against tingled and the places he purposely touched were on fire. His cock throbbed, desperately wanting to release and the place where they were connected, well he wasn't even sure what he felt. There was no way to describe the feeling that passed through his body as America moved inside him.

America's movements became erratic as he came closer to climax. He pounded into Britain hearing him moan and cry out underneath him with every thrust.

Britain felt the irresistible burning sensation well up in the pit of his stomach. It rushed down to his crotch and he felt waves upon waves of ecstasy crash into him as he climaxed. "AHH! Nhhh! Ha… ha… ha,"

As America felt Britain tighten around him as he came, he could no longer hold on either and climaxed as well. "Ugh! Nmmm. Ha… ha… ha…"

America collapsed on top of Britain but this time it didn't bring about any sparks. America felt extremely tired once the haze of lust finally lifted and he knew he had to unlock Britain before he fell asleep but he couldn't get his body to move. He was just too tired.

"Hey, Alfred, don't fall asleep yet you idiot. You still have to free me from these goddamn cuffs. Hey! Are you listening?! Wake up!"

America ignored Britain's ranting and slowly slipped into unconsciousness, leaving Britain just the way he was. He knew there'd be hell to pay later, but at that time he didn't care.


End file.
